Un simple humano no entiende la belleza del SnowBaz
by LenaTheFangirl
Summary: Un pequeño relato narrado desde el punto de vista de un humano sobre las conversaciones de Penny y Baz


**_¡Hola! Soy Lena. Juro que en mi perfil podrán encontrar información mía (algún día)._**

 ** _Todos preguntarán, ¿quién es Kyle? Solo un personaje random que cree. Podría haberse llamado Juan o Lucas. Pero no, se llama Kyle._**

 ** _Claramente, Carry On le pertenece a la genia de Rinbow Rowell_**

 ** _Ahora si, ¡disfruten de la lectura!_**

* * *

 ** _Un simple humano no entiende la belleza del SnowBaz_**

 **K Y L E**

Observo a Basilton Pitch entrar por la puerta. Realmente no sé mucho sobre él. De hecho, no sé nada de él, a excepción de su nombre. Y solo lo sé porque lo dice en el enchapado de metal que hay a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

Era un chico alto, más alto que yo y tenía unos ojos grises impenetrables. El cabello era negro y largo hasta la barbilla. Su piel era tan clara como la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, para mi extrañeza, el no tiene una novia, o interés por las chicas en general. Lo único que parecía importarle eran sus estudios.

Por eso me resultó totalmente extraño cuando detrás de él se asomó una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño, con las puntas teñidas de magenta. Era bajita, y probablemente tuviera algún kilo de más, pero era bonita. Bonita e inalcanzable. Su mirada era astuta y afilada, parecía ser de la clase de chicas que no podías conquistar con un ramo de rosas.

—¡No pueden estar enfadados para siempre! —Grita ella, mientras se jala las puntas rosas de su cabello—. ¡Es estúpido!

—No es estúpido, Bunce —Le responde él, siempre manteniendo la calma. Se lo ve demasiado tranquilo, demasiado perdido; como si estuviera en otra dimensión.

—Genial, has vuelto a llamarme por mi apellido —Dice ella, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Ambos se observan unos segundo y finalmente Basilton desvía mirada. Se pasa un mano por la cara y suspira.

—Bien, tal vez hayamos peleado por algo estúpido —Admite con, sin mirar a la chica—. Pero eso no significa que me disculparé.

—Vamos, Baz, deja el orgullo de lado y afronta esto como el hombre-mago-vampiro que eres —Dice ella, con la voz cargada de pasión y convicción. Dos segundo después me doy cuenta de las incoherencias que ha dicho, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella no está loca.

—No quiero hacerlo, Penélope, ¿entendido? No quiero hablar con Simon, no ahora, al menos. —Él evita su mirada y se sienta en su cama—. Y apuesto a que él tampoco quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pues te equivocas. —Penélope tuerce sus labios, mientras los señala con su dedo índice—. En los últimos tres días he tenido que comprar cinco cajas de pañuelo. —Ella extiende sus cinco dedos de la mano derecha—. Cinco, Baz. No ha ido a la Universidad. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por ti, tonto. Porque te ama.

—Cuando me llamó "Maldito vampiro sabelotodo" no me decía que me amaba. —Él se coloca unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¡Le gritaste que amaba más a Agatha que a ti!, ¡si era por mí, te hubiera castrado en ese mismo instante!

—No fue mi intención decirlo. ¡Pero él no hace más que compararme con Agatha!. "Agatha era más paciente", "Agatha era mucho más tranquila", "Agatha esto", "Agatha aquello". ¡Estoy cansado de eso!, ¡no soy Agatha y nunca lo seré! Si quiere a Agatha puede irse a Estados Unidos con ella, casarse y tener tres hijos varones llamados August, Matthew y Andrew.

—Guau. Tú, literalmente, tienes paranoia a que te deje por Agatha.

Definitivamente, esta conversación ha dejado de tener sentido para mí; aún así, eso no hace que pare de escuchar.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato._

Pero el gato murió sabiendo.

—Vamos, Baz...Estas exagerando. Simon a veces hace esa clase de comentarios, pero nunca ha dicho que no te ama, ni ha dado indicios de que le siga gustando Agatha. —Ella se encoje de hombros y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Crees que debería disculparme? —Inquiere él, mientras se tumba en la cama contigua a la mía.

—Claro que lo creo.

—Pues vamos allá —Dice él, se levanta y se va de la habitación, dejando a su amiga allí.

Ella se sienta sobre su cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared. Ella gira la cabeza en mi dirección y yo cierro los ojos, fingiendo estar durmiendo.

—¿Sabes? Tienes lindos ojos.

La miro a los ojos.

—Si hablas con alguien sobre esta conversación te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré, ¿Entendido?

Asiento, porque estoy seguro de que ella es capaz de concretar lo que ha planeado.


End file.
